the girl with the broken smile
by ginny15black
Summary: Ginny y Harry han roto y ella tras una pelea con sus padres desparece del mapa que pasara cuando un dia reaparezca mojada a puertas de casa de ron y harry?hg post hogwarts


Harry¡has visto mi camiseta verde?-chillo Ron caminando por el comedor como un loco

no grites tanto-suplico Harry agarrando su cabeza aun desde su cuarto-estoy tratando de concentrarme

Harry llevas ahí tres horas¡tres horas¡tu mismo ,encierrarte ahí pero yo esta noche no pienso estudiar

Harry cerro el libro resignado ,salio del cuarto dirigiéndose al comedor y bajo del sofá saco la camiseta verde de Ron

si no fueras tan desordenado...

El ojiverde se asomó por la ventana,estaba lloviendo a cantaros entonces el teléfono sonó y Ron lo cogió

¿mamá?bien ¿y vosotros,no no se nada de ella mama...te lo prometo,estara bien,si ayer hicimos la compra..,que si,¡que si¡adiós

Harry le miro de reojo y pregunto fingiendo desinteres

¿y bien?

nada lo de siempre que si Ginny a aparecido ,si comemos bien etc-ambos miraron al vacío,Ginny se habia marchado de casa después de una gran discusión con toda la familia y nadie habia vuelto a saber de ella ,después de que ella y Harry discutieran por culpa del apretado horario del chico ya no habia vuelto a ser la misma ,y las insistencias de su madre por que lo arreglaran y el empño de sus hermanos por defenderlo colmaron su paciencia.

Entoces volvió a sonar el telefono,y lo cogio Harry,era Hermione asegurándose de que habían estudiado

Por tercera vez sono el telefono esa vez ambos se miraron

cogelo tu-empezo Ron

a no ahora te toca ati

no pienso cogerlo ,sera para ti

pero...

El telefono dejo de sonar ,Harry después de veinte minutos se volvio a encerrar en su cuarto ,al poco rato sono el timbre de la puerta,Ron camino y miro por la mirilla la imagen que vio lo dejo helado,abrio la puerta corriendo y vio ayi a su hermana chorreando y tiritando de frio

¿Ginny?

¿puedo pasar?-pregunto incomoda,Ron se hizo a un lado

Ambos pasaron al salon

¿¡donde diablos te has metido todo este tiempo¡?estas empapada¡voy a llamar a mama ahora mismo¡-dijo dirigiéndose con decisión al telefono ,pero la pelirroja le detuvo por la manga

¡no¡no lo hagas

lo voy a hacer

si lo haces me ire de nuevo

¿asi ?¿y adonde?

pues ..pues ...conozco a gente que puede acogerme en su casa

¿estas oyéndote?vete a casa de los papas

¡no pienso ir con ellos¡mira pense que...ha sido una estupidez...mejor me voy-la chica hizo amago de levantarse pero Ron se lo impidio

¿a que has venido?

me han despedido de mi trabajo y hasta que encuentre otro no tengo donde vivir y como tu vives solo...

¿vivir aquí?

seria solo hasta que encuentre algo-se apresuró a decir Ginny

por mi bien ,pero antes deberia hablarlo con...

La puerta del cuarto de Harry se abrio

crei haberte dicho que no hicieras rui...-Harry se callo al ver a la pelirroja empapada sentada en su sofa-¿qué haces tu aquí?

¿vives aquí?Bueno Ron que me lo lo mejor sera que me valla-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

¿dónde piensas ir?

me las apañare,siempre lo he hecho

¡tu no te vas de aquí¡-dijo Ron interponiéndose en la puerta-almenos por esta noche¡esta diluviando¡,¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-preguntó con mirada escrutadora

si no te importa preferia no hablar de eso hoy,estoy muy cansada

esta bien ,vamos hay que secarte

Ginny trato de relajarse,odiaba tener que rebajarse de esa forma pidiendo ayuda a Ron pero no le quedaba otra.La cena fue excesivamente incomoda pero lo más incomodo llego después,Cuando Ginny se dirigia al sofá con el pretexto de que estaba cansada ,Ron la miró extrañado

tu duermes en mi cama yo dormire en el sofa

¡ah no ni hablar¡la casa es tuya...vuestra

no hay posible discusión esta todo decidido

¿cuánto tiempo me va a costar convencerte de lo contrario?

horas

haber veamos ese cuarto

Ron le guió ,Ginny pudo notar que la casa era pequeña,habia un baño,una cocina,un comedor y un cuarto,cuando vió dos camas la sangre se agolpo en su cara

sabes creoo que estoy dispuesta a discutir el asunto del sofa el tiempo que haga falta

pero...

Ron ,creeme es lo mejor,además este sofa tiene muy buena pinta...estoy deseando provarlo-dijo con una convincente sonrisa

pero..

vamos Ron ¿quién eres tú para quitarle a tu hermana perdida su gran ilusión para una vez que se digna a visitarnos?-dijo Harry de mal humor

él tiene toda la razon,estare bien y si no ya me encargare de hecharte de tu cama-comento para quitar tensión

de acuerdo-luego se dirigió al armario y sacó tres gruesas mantas-tapate bien y buenas noches,mañana tendrás mucho que explicar...

Ginny se durmió enseguida,realmente era un cómodo sofá,pero ayá las tres de la mañana se despertó con dolor de cuello y como no podia dormir se dirigió a la nevera de donde sacó una cerveza,luego se aproximo a la ventana y permaneció un rato viendo caer la lluvia,pero casi se le cae la botella cuando escuchó un ruido se giró y no vió nada ,un rayo alumbro la habitación dejando ver a Harry Potter que al verla dio un pequeño salto.


End file.
